White Clouds, Blue Skies
by LupinBookWorm
Summary: How would you like to know what it's like to live as fugitive teenagers with wings on the run from evil scientists? Is it easy? No. Is it fun? Sometimes. Do you get to kick lots of Eraser butt? Totally.
1. Meet The Gang

_Happy Easter Peoples! Okay, it was not intended to __be put out on Easter, but it sort of happened. So, I guess this is your Easter present. If you actually read it on Easter day. This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh._

_**Disclaimer: **__Sure I own Maximum Ride! After all, it is perfectly logical to be the owner of a book and write my own fanfiction about it! No, seriously, if I wrote the book, why would I be here?  
__  
Oh, and to let you know, I won't have Max and the gang in this story, but they will be mentioned a few times in later parts. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-Thunk!_

I sighed into my pillow and lowered the arm I had just used to throw my other pillow at the beeping alarm clock. The stupid alarm just had to go off at an ungodly hour in which I was still trying to doze. The inhumanity of it all. Couldn't I at least sleep for a few more hours? I bet Rex set my alarm to go off so early.

I could probably name several reasons why an alarm clock is never a good mix with me in the morning. But not now. I'm too tired to make a list. I nuzzled the soft, furry, and warm pillow and smiled in contentment. All hail the creators of the soft and velvety goodness of pill-…wait…furry?

My pillow wasn't sporting fur the last time I checked. Maybe it was mold? But one day isn't enough time for something to get moldy. Plus, wasn't food the only thing that gathers mold? The furry mold grumbled and moved making my head thump against the bed. Pillows don't move. I softly cursed and snapped open my eyes, meeting the sight of a ruffled black cat whose pink nose was scrunched up like it had eaten something gross. It's chest had a splash of white and was about a foot tall. I sighed again.

"Olive, it would help if you woke me _before_ you decided to dump my head on this sorry excuse for a bed." I moaned while rubbing my throbbing noggin. How the heck did she become my pillow in the middle of the night? Why was she even in my room in the first place? She prefers to sleep on her own. Olive rolled her golden eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Good morning to you too Ms Grumpy Gus." She retorted while flexing her large wings. Yes, you heard me right. She has wings and can talk. Se also has a special power like the other embers of my flock do. Moving along. She exited the room as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I wobbled a bit because of my sleepiness but I managed to walk toward the spot where my unfortunate alarm clock had landed after meeting my best friend the pillow.

It had stopped ticking and looked like it had a small dent on the side after hitting the floor. Or maybe it was the wall... I gave it a small salute with my right hand.

"You were an honorable alarm clock, and died a most unfortunate death. Amen." I slurred. I began to stalk off to my bathroom, but paused and looked back, "Perhapes Loki, God of all that is technology, can revive you. I'll ask." I turned back to my small bathroom and continued on course.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I leaned against the sink. My long, black hair was amazingly laying flat on my head after being in contact with something furry all night. My tired blue eyes stared back at myself with the ever current bags under them, giving me the vampire look. I bet fifty bucks that Rex will comment on that. He's got the eyes of a hawk. Literally.

My pajamas were crumpled slightly and baggy making my already small body looks even thinner. My pale face gave me a look of a pampered princess who stiffly sat in a chair all day like she had a stick up her royal butt. Ha! Now that's a funny thought. I sighed once more (thrice a lady) and snatched my toothbrush and toothpaste and began the simple task of brushing my teeth.

When I finished that I took a glance at the clock hanging above my doorway. Fifteen minutes past seven. Leave it to me to wake up early on a Saturday. I'm going to have to ask Stella to get me a new alarm clock the next time she goes shopping. I don't think that my current one will ever work again. I could ask Loki to fix it later though. I shuffled out of my room and closed the door. My feet were on auto pilot as I headed to the kitchen downstairs, luckily without incident.

When I reached my destination I saw Rex bustling about the stove and the sizzling of a fire filled the room. A rectangular table was placed in the middle with seven chairs around it, and the cooking area was mushed into the side of the wall. I sniffed the air. Definitely eggs and bacon. Rex is our flock's personal chef. He can cook anything ranging from squirrels to buffalo. Yes, I said squirrels. When you've gone without food for days and are stuck in a forest and happen across a squirrel, you'd want to eat it too. Anyways, Rex is a lightly tanned teen with unruly dirty blond hair that defies gravity and brown eyes that sparkle with humor all the time.

He has a slight build and is super tall, like six feet super tall. His special ability is invisibility: he can control whether he wants to be seen or not. Cool huh? Exactly why you wouldn't want to have him 'it' in tag; you wouldn't stand a chance. My flock learnt that the hard way.

He turned at the sound of my steps on the hard wood floor and gave me a crooked smile.

"Good morning, Robin! Ya know you should look in a mirror," He stopped and looked me up and down, "No wait, don't. Ya don't want seven years of bad luck, do ya?" Somebody owes me fifty bucks today. Too bad it's at the cost of my own dignity. I rolled my eyes at his cheerful mood and plopped down at the table, nearly jumping out of my skin when I noticed Olive in the chair next to mine.

I swear my heart was pounding against my chest so hard it was audible. Rex chuckled in the background.

"Hey Olive," I said to catch her attention, "why were you in my room?" Olive looked extremely embarrassed by my question. If cats could blush, she would be one ripe tomato. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

"Well...um..." She muttered. I nudged her.

"Well what?"

"Well...I was chasing a butte-" She stopped, "a bug, and it led me to your room. I got onto the bed to catch it and..." Her words faltered. I cocked my head and gave her a look to egg her on, "and you reached out in your sleep and grabbed me. You wouldn't let go." There was a pregnant pause. Rex was the first to burst out laughing, and I was quick to follow. Olive looked miffed at our mirth but didn't say anything.

"The only one with super speed, and you don't move fast enough to dodge Robin!?" Rex somehow got out around his endless giggles. Olive's power is super speed, and she is a cat-bird hybrid the flock met during our getaway from the 'School'.

Her wings are difficult to miss (making it hard to go out in public with her) since they are much larger than her body. She sniffled and tried to put on a horrified look.

"What's this? Olive bashing day?" She asked, pretending to sound hurt. Rex was about to retort but was interrupted by a loud crash and some harsh curse words. Ah, the flock's personal spy was up. "I'll go get him." I said. Everybody knew the person with the most colorful language was Cody. I stood and dashed up the stairway.

I slowly cracked open Cody's door to meet an odd sight. A brown haired boy was on the floor next to his bed in a jumbled mess. His white blanket was twisted around his body in a way that kept him immobile and black feathers were scattered all around him. Cody probably rolled over and fell off his bed while unconsciously cursing. I giggled at the image. He was still asleep judging by the fact that he was quiet as a log and his eyes were closed.

I admired his features for several moments before quietly stepping next to him. I crouched down by his face and hesitantly reached out. I brushed aside a stray piece of hair that covered his closed eyes. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, and I reluctantly pulled my hand away. I stared at his confused brown orbs before standing up and holding out my hand. He stared at me for a second before looking away.

"Thanks." He said while reaching out and firmly grabbing my hand. I pulled him up quickly wanting to get to breakfast as fast as possible. He stumbled over the blankets and I caught him, his body pressing close to mine. Heat rose to my cheeks and I pushed him away. I ducked my head in embarrassment, but not before I saw Cody's own red face looking to the side. His power, and the reason he's called a spy, is changing his appearance. He can change what he looks like with just a thought (or so he tells me).

"Hey, Robin! You okay up there?" I heard Rex shout from downstairs. "You've been up there for awhile!"

"Come on," I mumbled while looking anywhere but Cody's direction, "Breakfast." He blushed again and nodded. I took his hand and gently tugged him out of his room and downstairs. I was glad that Ariel was asleep. She would instantly be all over us. When we made it to the kitchen Stella, Rex's little sister, was already seated. She looked exactly like Rex only she was younger and female. Same hair, same eyes, same tan. Stella looked between us with wide eyes.

Quickly an evil smile tugged at her lips while she snickered. I turned beet red while snatching my hand away from Cody's. For your information, her power is being able to sense auroras, meaning she can sense our every feeling. At the hands of an eleven year old, the outlook is quite scary. And very annoying when you have feelings for a member of your flock. Even more so when you think they like you back. Rex cleared his throat.

"Are you going to get the rest of the flock or just stand there with your head in the clouds?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. I huffed and went back upstairs. What am I, their dog? Doomed to fetch their stuff like some sort of servant? Boys sure are lazy sometimes.

I tiptoed to the room next to mine and entered as quietly as I could. Ariel was lying on the bed snuggled up next to Loki who was just as snugly with Ariel. It was a Kodak moment. Damn, one day I need to buy a camera. It sucks when I witness things like this and never get to take a picture. Just another thing to ask Stella to get at the store. I pulled aside the blinds covering the window to let the sun in and picked up Ariel from the bed.

She has short curly blond hair and the most adorable blue eyes while Loki has messy black hair and green eyes that shine with innocence (or as much innocence you can get from a kid who fights wolf hybrids almost all the time). I put Ariel's weight on my left hip and placed Loki on my right and left the room. I slowly made my way downstairs, again, trying not to wake them while I took my place at the table with Ariel and Loki in my lap, waiting for Rex to finish making breakfast.

They were so cute! All cuddled up with sweet expressions on their faces. I could die happy right now. A clatter of plates brought me out of my adoring as tons of plates of eggs and bacon were placed on the table. I nudged the youngest children awake so they could have a chance to eat before the provisions were gone.

A fact about us is that we need at least three thousand calories a day. It's because flying takes a lot of energy out of ya. That's tough to fulfill when your always on the run and don't have any money. Our solution is dumpster diving. Garbage for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Yum. At least Rex found a donation center yesterday that was giving away free food. Everyone grabbed several plates and began stuffing food down their gullets like there was no tomorrow. Well, with us that could be true considering how endangered our lives are. We're like some sort of endangered species of hybrids or something.

"Hey Robin, can I ask you something?" I stopped eating so I could look down at Loki. I smiled. His power was to do with technology. He could hack into a computer like nobody's business. He could also fix electrical things too.

"You already have." He childishly pouted and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Careful! A bird just might come along and land on that lip!" I joked. Loki rolled his eyes and pocked me in the side. Kids are just too cute. "Now, what was it you wanted to really ask me?" I asked. His face lit up immediately. Loki was really easy to read sometimes.

"Can we go flying today? Please? I promise I won't try to go into public places!" He pleaded. I was slightly taken aback by the simple request. That would be dangerous…Erasers could attack us at any moment. I bit my lip and looked up at everyone else at the table. The Erasers were wolf-human hybrids that were created the same way as us at the School. Ever since we escaped, the scientists at the School sent the Erasers after us to catch us and return us to the cruel lifestyle we had been living. Too bad they seemed to have forgotten that they trained us to fight against the Erasers since we were just little kids. Everyone at the table seemed pensive for a moment before Ariel broke the tense silence.

"They all think it'll be fine so long as we stay in the forest and don't fly too high." That's my girl. I grinned. If I haven't mentioned it yet, Ariel's power is mind reading. Mind blowing (pun not intended) isn't it? But in my opinion Ariel is just as cute, mind reader or not. Though it got a little annoying when you accidentally daydream about your crush. I clapped my hands together to break that train of thought.

"Well, who's up for some flying?" Everyone shouted various positive things and I stood up, herding them out the door. "Now remember kids, stay close and don't let the people see you, or else we'll have a hell of a story to explain!"

* * *

_Okay! That was my first attempt at a Maximum Ride __fanfic. Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue. R & R please!_

_~LupinBookWorm~_


	2. I Spy With My Eye

_Hey! I'm back with a second chapter! I'll try to update every weekend but I won't make any promises. My computer has been acting up lately. Has anybody ever had trouble with sewing machines? I have. Nearly murdered one sewing machine today in craft class cause it kept on jamming. Sorry about the short first chapter, I just wanted to see how many people would view it. Anyways, I bet you aren't here to listen to my personal life, so here is the disclaimer and the story._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, sadly. But I do own a small dog, a PlayStation 2, and a shelf full of Harry Potter books that I plan to use to take over the world. Wait, I shouldn't have told you my master plans. Argh!_

* * *

"Stupid trees," I muttered to myself as I pulled out a twig from my hair and flicked it away. I was siting Indian style with my hands in my lap on the edge of a tall cliff. Some people would call this dangerous or suicidal, but when you have a pair of thirteen foot wings and know how to use them, you lose the fear of falling quickly. Why are you sitting there in the first place? you ask me. It's so I can watch my flock goof off.

We don't get out often, and usually never pass up the chance to get some well needed fresh air. We are outdoorsy people, after all. Loki and Rex tried to get me to play with them but I insisted it was my turn to stay up here to keep watch out for danger.

Coming from anybody else that would sound strange, but considering the fact we have wolf-human creatures chasing us with the intent to kill, it make a whole lot more sense. I was so focused on staring at my flock (whom were playing an intense game of tackle tag on the ground) that you'd think I was burning a hole in the back of their heads. I swear I saw smoke. I watched as Rex's tan body came into contact with Cody's, with a rather painful sounding thud.

That was going to leave a mark. A mark in the shape of one Rex Baxter. They both fell in a flurry of feathers and grass, and as soon as they stopped, Rex firmly trapped Cody in his arms. Cody struggled for a bit before he said something that made Rex let go hastily. Though Rex was staring at Cody like he was a snake, poised to strike.

Cody grinned, and shouted a sentence that looked like 'run if you want to live'. But I'm just guessing. Lip reading wasn't in our curriculum at the School. Rex stepped back and shimmered out of view, his invisibility power coming into use. A grin was tugging at the corner of my mouth. 'When in doubt, run like hell' was always Rex's favorite saying. In the distance Stella, Ariel, Loki, and Olive were circling the edge of the dense forest, watching. Cody waved to them and they immediately scattered like leaves in the wind.

Cody chuckled and ran the direction that Stella went. I watched their game for a few more minutes, occasionally cheering on the female side of the flock. There was a rustle of movement from one of the bushed near Cody and I tensed. It could be an Eraser. There was a flash of a light colored fur. Just as I was about to shout out to Cody, the bush shuddered again and out came . . . a rabbit.

A freaking _fluffy_ and pure white _bunny_ with a puffy tail. Pink nose and all.

I sagged as the tension left my body. Stupid rabbit. Got me worked up for nothing. Cody passed the abomination, not batting an eye at the evil creature that was innocently eating several blades of grass. I continued to watch as Cody tackled an unsuspecting Stella, and giggled when she squawked in surprise. The game continued, Rex still nowhere in sight. An hour later and nothing had attacked my flock just yet. The bunny incident was long forgotten in my mind. Olive had offered to take watch, but I told her that it was okay. She looked like she was enjoying herself and I didn't want to spoil it for her. It was then that I heard it.

It was a soft snuffling noise, like when Olive sniffs out her food when we go dumpster diving. I passed it off as another small animal, but the sound continued on for for a few minutes. There was a shuffling from the bushes further into the forest where the trees got denser. Now, some of you might think that I would be naive and pass it off as another bunny, but I knew better. I stood up and squinted, my enhanced eyesight zeroing in on the spot. The bushes rustled once again and I caught a glance of brown fur. I was in the air in a flash, my white and black wings fluttering with the wind.

"Erasers! I.T.A. now!" The instant the sentence left my mouth, the flock was airborne. Stella and Ariel were the first to join me, Olive next, then Cody, and lastly Rex. Oh, almost forgot, but I.T.A. is our code for 'in the air'. It gives us a second head start to fly before our foes can figure out what we said. Sorta useful. No wait, scratch that. Very useful. "Can you tell how many?" I asked Ariel.

She screwed up her face as I felt Ariel's mind reading ability lightly touch me. It left, and I knew that she was searching for the twisted minds of the Erasers. There was a tense second until she relaxed and smiled brightly.

"Fourtyor so. Not too prepared either. I can feel their agitation and uncertainty," She replied in a sing-song voice, clearly pleased. Her grey, eight foot wings pumped lazily as she hovered next to me, her blond hair and blue eyes making her look like an angel. "Thanks Robin," She blushed. Ah, forgot for a second there about her power.

"How are we going to attack? Surprise or force?" Rex piped in. His tawny wings were at least fourteen feet across and gave him an impressive appearance. I grinned and winked at my flock, answering immediately.

"Force, of course." Cody snorted at the rhyme, fourteen foot black wings flapping slowly. Stella raised her arm and waved it madly in the air. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Stella?" Her wing color matched that of her brother's, only a few feet or so smaller.

"Can I use my power this time?" She eagerly asked. I sighed. The last time we let her use her power, we had a bunch of merry Erasers asking if they could have a cup of tea with us. A few of them were even gushing about their secret wishes and dreams. Cody's face was priceless when one of the Erasers _hugged _him. I nodded and Stella squealed (she _squealed_! How many people do you know that do that?) and spun in a circle. "Yeah!" She yelled while punching a fist in the air. The second youngest of the flock cleared his throat to catch my attention.

"Can I use my fire?" Loki begged me, his green eyes pleading as his brown wings pumped behind him. I gave him a big smile.

"Sure, just be careful not to make big ones. We don't want to set the forest on fire," He sighed dejectedly. Loki loved causing havoc with his fire ability. It was then that I heard that strange snuffling sound again that I now knew was the Erasers sniffing us out. "Scatter!" I shouted. Everyone leaned away just in time to see a pair of Erasers step out of the undergrowth. Damn, they had wings too. I watched Rex dive down and kick the first hybrid in the head (I could practically see the dent), and painfully punch the second in the gut hard enough to make him pass out. Instantly, several more Erasers burst out as the first pair fell.

The next few minutes were chaos in where feathers and fur flew. Ariel was controlling the Erasers with her mind, Stella was manipulating their emotions, Rex was abusing his invisibility, Loki was making small fires to burn the Erasers, Olive was avoiding everything that moved with her speed, and Cody was fighting classical style; fists and kicks. It didn't take long to bring down the numbers of the Erasers. We had enough practice to be quick with these things. Soon there was four or five of the little beasts left. I know all the flock members took a few hits in the midair battle, but nobody was seriously hurt.

I myself had sprained an ankle (no clue how that happened) and a bruised shoulder that ached every time I lifted my arm. I ducked anotherwild punch thrown by one of the last few Erasers that hadn't been brought down. I used my lower position to do a roundhouse kick to his abdomen, and when her bent over to clutch his side I elbowed his head and watched him fall. Another Eraser popped up out of the blue (excuse the pun), mildly surprising me. This Eraser sneered at me and kicked at my ribcage but I caught his foot and spun him upside down before a familia face appeared.

Cody brought the Eraser down with a simple punch to the face, blood squirting from it's newly broken nose. I gave Cody a grim smile.

"Was that the last one?" He nodded, his shirt stained with splotches of blood. I sighed in relief. The sooner we got on the move, the sooner we could rest and eat. I tucked in my wings and dived down, snapping my wings open at the last minute to slow my decent. I winced as I landed on my injured ankle, crouching down to catch my balance. Several thuds alerted me of my flock landing on the hard ground. I stood up as Olive landed on my shoulder, careful not to put pressure on my one leg, and counted heads. One, two, three, four, and... five. Good, they're all here.

"Status report!" I barked. If I had a drill teacher, I'm pretty sure they would be proud of me.

"I'm okay," Ariel called. She looked a little ruffled but otherwise fine.

"Just peachy!" Typical Stella answer. She had some scratches littered on her body but they weren't very deep.

"I'm fine," Cody, good. He was the only one who looked untouched. The only blood on him was on his shirt, and that didn't belong to him.

"They weren't so tough!" Rex, over confident as usual. His shirt was ripped and he had many bruises on his arms.

"Not a scratch on me," Olive peeped from her perch.

"Just dandy. What about you, Robin?" Loki asked, searching me for injuries.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I reassured him. Cody was eyeing my leg, but didn't say anything. My thoughts strayed to...private...things and my face got really warm. Stella giggled and sent me a sly look, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I glared at her for reading my emotions. "We have to get moving. We aren't safe now that the Erasers know where we are," I ground out, berating myself for letting my thoughts stray. By the way Ariel was looking at me, she obviously thought I should keep my mind out of the gutter as well. "Well, come on," I urged the flock, waving my hands in the general direction that was opposite of our little cabin.

"Olive, can you go get our stuff? You're the fastest," Great, Cody has gone into 'leader mode'. (1)

"Sure, sure." Olive agreed and took off, thumping me on the head with her wing. I grumbled under my breath and glared at her retreating back. I bet she did that on purpose.

"Well, come on! We do want to be on the move, don't we?" Stella urged us, forcing me to tear my eyes away from the sky and to the flock. I took a deep breath.

"Right. Let's get this show on the road,"

* * *

_(1)- I would like to note that it was right then that my dog jumped onto my lap (and the computer!) and directed my attention away from the story to making sure she didn't destroy my precious metal notebook. Even when I let her sit on my lap and moved the computer to a desk, she distracted me by licking_ up my nose _and almost suffocating me. Ugh. Sufficient to say, I had a momentary loss of concentration._

_Okay, I personally think that was a crappy chapter. The fight scean was blagh. Any ideas how to improve? Just press the pretty button below~!_


End file.
